The Winter Soldier: Qucksilver
by ihadadate
Summary: Part II of The Winter Soldier: Maximoff Twins. Wanda and Pietro were eleven when the Winter Soldier took them to a HYDRA base where they were experimented on. Pietro reflects on his time in the HYDRA base and his sister.


**Notes: **Here's Pietro's part! It took me a week but it's finally here! It's also longer than Wanda's, surprisingly. There's a quote from _Avengers Origins: Scarlet Witch & Quicksilver_. I love it so much. I love the Maximoff family; they reduce me to tears.

* * *

><p>Pietro was always a difficult boy to work with. He was stubborn which was sometimes good, and sometimes bad.<p>

He's also very protective of Wanda. He's always had been and he always will. Everyone who had known them had knew it so it didn't surprise him when the HYDRA men had took notice. Every time they had hurt his sister in someway, Pietro would become angry and lash out. This usually led to being experimented on longer. (It felt more like torture and it probably was, but Pietro can never remember. He doesn't want it to.)

Sometimes when Pietro is laying restlessly on his hard rock bed, he reflected on his life. He remembers all the fun times he and Wanda had when they still lived in France. He remembers how warm his mother felt and how his father was a quiet, solemn man. It had all ended when he was eleven, when that strange man with the metal arm took him away. Pietro remembers on how the man took his sister out of the house first. Pietro had tried to help her, but he was restrained. Then the same man came and took him and blew up the Maximoff residence.

Pietro remembered how Wanda cried for their parents as the man was staring at their flaming house in silence, staring at his work. There was no emotion in his eyes.

Pietro remembered on how he and Wanda were huddled close to each other. Pietro tried to calm his sister down but it took forever to it seemed.

_"Wanda,"_ he had said to her before they were separated. _"We Maximoffs...we have each other. That's all we'll ever need."_

* * *

><p>Sometimes Pietro can hear Wanda talking to someone. He didn't realize who it was until he was about thirteen.<p>

It was the man with the metal arm. The HYDRA men have often called him the Winter Soldier. Pietro didn't get it. Pietro also didn't understand why Wanda was talking to him. He had taken them away from their home and murdered their parents!

As Pietro pounded on that thought, he remembered something. He always remembered on how Wanda was just so...sympathetic. Maybe she felt sorry for the Winter Soldier. Pietro just didn't know.

He wishes he could ask, but he can't.

* * *

><p>Sometimes Pietro dreams. He dreams about his home country. He dreams about his parents, his friends, and his sister. He would dream about playing with Wanda in their big old house. He would chase her and he would hear his papa shouting for them to stop running and his mama calling out to them that dinner was ready. He missed his friends, too. He often wondered if his friends missed him too. He wondered if anyone knew what happened to them, and if they had cared when he and Wanda had gone missing.<p>

Sometimes Pietro had nightmares. He had nightmares that he would die, leaving Wanda in the cruel hands of HYDRA. Sometimes it was reverse; that Wanda had died and he was left alone in this world. He couldn't live without his sister. (Who would be able to live without their twin? It was an impossible thought for Pietro. He wondered if Wanda thought the same.)

Pietro also had nightmares from the aftermath of experiments and tortures. They only tortured him when he didn't corporate, which happened more than Pietro would like to admit. He was hot headed.

* * *

><p>Pietro's own ability manifested about the same time as Wanda's. He had always known that he was energetic.<p>

Pietro was in his room one day, when some of the HYDRA men came to take him. Pietro had stood up as quickly as possible, but he hadn't known how fast it happened.

The men looked at him with astonishment. They couldn't believe what they had just seen.

The men had taken him into another room and ordered him to run. He did, and he was _fast_. They called it super speed. He had always known that he was energetic.

His long shaggy hair had also turn white. It wasn't completely white, they told him. It was mainly white on the stop while his roots were still dark.

Pietro then remembered that he doesn't even remember what he looks like anymore. It's been so long since he had seen his own face.

* * *

><p>Together, Pietro and Wanda were known as Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Pietro knew why. He was the fastest person on the planet and he looked like a silver streak when he ran. They called Wanda the Scarlet Witch...well, Pietro didn't know why. When he had asked his sister, she had told him that her hex powers were a scarlet color and the man with the metal arm helped the people name her.<p>

Pietro couldn't believe it when she told him that. He wanted to be angry with her for talking to that man but he couldn't. He knew his sister had some special bond with the man.

Pietro loved his sister too much to be angry with her.


End file.
